1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to fasteners, and more particularly, to fasteners for securing lids to pots and/or pans.
2. Description of Related Art
Pots typically include a lip for receiving a lid thereon, which in turn retains the temperature and prevents exposure of the contents carried within the pot. In some cases, the lip has shown to be an ineffective means to secure the lid, for example, during car transit on rough terrain.
A conventional method to secure the lid includes manually securing the pot with one hand while retaining the lid with the other. However, this process could possibly result in spilling and/or physical harm.
Although conventional methods are effective in some scenarios, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the fastener and method of use disclosed in the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.